


Flowers for Mama

by phoebemaybe



Series: Flowers For His Queen [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost is a great big brother, Jon brings flowers with the help of his little princess, Jonerys and their precious babies, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: After, a tiring birth of not one but two babies, Jon brings Dany flowers~ This time with a little helper by his side ;). This is a fic consisting, basically of family time, of adorable children and their very much in love parents.





	Flowers for Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted in a while hehe. Writing this fic made me feel things. It made me literally tear up just imagining Jonerys with their little babies omg. I won't say much and spoil it for you. Without further ado, go forth readers and enjoy~

The echoes of his wife’s shrill screams reverberated through his skull. His ears were ringing; his hands were numb under the herculean grip of her smaller clammy ones. Her grip was so hard that they were beginning to cut off the circulation to his fingers, but he held on with his jaws clenched, keeping his fingers closed tightly around hers, giving her all the support he could. The pain appeared to be worsening, judging from the shorter increment of her screams and the tremors running through her petite frame. He wished futilely, willing the waves of pain wracking through her body, as she lay cradled between his arms against the front of his body to lessen even just a fraction. Alas, this was an endeavour that only his queen could overcome, only a woman could overcome. The endeavour of childbirth.

“Your Highness, are you sure you want to stay through this? It is not going to be a pleasant experience.” Gilly asked an anxious, pale-faced Jon. 

Jon and Dany both wanted someone they knew and trusted well to bring their children to the world. Gilly had helped deliver their first little miracle four years ago on a night so stormy, it rivaled the night Daenerys Stormborn received her name. Princess Elwynn Stormborn Targaryen arrived a full month early, red in the face, screaming and kicking and healthy, much to everyone’s relief. This time, the stakes were much, much higher. Two lives and their mum’s were at stake.  

“He’s staying! You weren’t here the last time. I need you here now, Jon!” Dany rasped through gritted teeth, the end tapering off into a yelp as a contraction rolled through her. 

Four years ago, Jon had been away at the Wall to help out with the reconstruction when the storm hit. Even though he wasn’t lord commander or a brother of the night’s watch anymore, he still had friends, who he grew up with and been through so much together. He’d willingly go to their aid if they needed it. The storm hindered travel through the skies. Even on the back of a dragon, without better weather conditions, it was dangerous for both the rider and the dragon. Sam and Gilly were in Kingslanding to visit their friends and accompany Dany while Jon was away. They didn’t anticipate the baby to arrive early. When a weary Jon had came home, he was surprised to see a small bundle asleep beside his wife. To his dismay, he had missed the delivery. Awe quickly replaced dismay when the little bundle roused with a huge yawn and opened her very purple eyes to stare up at her father. 

“Aye. I’m staying.” The resolution in his voice was strong. “Not being with her the last time, the very first time she brought our child to this world is something I will forever regret. I need to be here now. For her, for our children.” 

This time, the Tarlys came to Kingslanding on a family trip to bring Little Sam to see the capital whilst waiting for the babies to arrive. At this moment, Sam was babysitting the little princess, keeping her occupied. Finally fulfilling his dream to become a maester, Sam was also on standby, in case any complications were to arise during the birthing process. Knowing that his ten-year-old son was currently busy perusing the immense collection of books the castle library had to offer, Sam could be free to help out his friends. Little Sam was just as bookish as his father and like his grandmother had predicted, scholarly. 

“The babies are coming, your Grace.” Resting her palms on Dany’s bent knees, Gilly observed. Dany’s cervix was fully dilated. “Get ready to push.” Gilly gave Dany a firm encouraging nod.

“You can do this, your Grace.” Missandei cheered her queen on as she got the hot water and cloths ready by the side of the bed, to receive and clean the newborns once they arrived. 

Jon smiled gratefully at his friends who were very much akin to his family after all they had been through, before placing a kiss to his wife’s sweaty brow and adjusting his grip on his beloved queen’s fingers. Resting his forehead against Dany’s temple, Jon reassured his wife: “It’ll be over soon, my love. I’ll be right here with you. Not going anywhere this time.”

Dany nodded, inhaling a shaky breath and pushed with all her might. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Princess, be careful, you could hurt yourself.” Sam cautioned holding his arms open, ready to catch the rambunctious jumping child should she trip and fall off her canopy bed. He hovered around her like a worried mother hen.  

At four years of age, Princess Elwynn was feisty, headstrong and courageous like her mama and papa. She was the splitting image of her auntie Arya with her curly raven hair. The only difference was her distinct purple irises; they were all her mum’s. Elwynn was the perfect combination of the wolf and the dragon in her blood. She was a little warrior princess since the moment she was born. 

“Uncle Sam, play with me! You could be the Night King and I will be the knight that slays you. Ghost will be my stead!” Hearing his name, Ghost lifted his head from between his paws as he lay slumbering from his position at the end of the bed to look at her. He was so huge that he took up half her bed even in a curled up position. “See! He wants to play too!” Elwynn pointed at the enormous direwolf who barked in reply.

Ever since Dany became pregnant with Elwynn, the direwolf had taken to protecting mother and child. He followed Dany everywhere, even more so than before. Dany didn’t mind though she loved the wolf. After Elwynn was born, he had become her trusty guard, her big brother who trailed after her everywhere she toddled to. He towered over the little princess but he was always gentle and patient with her, even when she yanked on his tail and fur too hard.

Clutching her wooden sword with both of her hands, hefting it up into the air, Elwynn swung it at him with a “Hiya!” as her battle cry. Well, she tried to at least. The sword may be made of wood and smaller and lighter than the Valyrian steel one her papa wielded, it was still far bigger than a tiny child. Elwynn was small for a four year old. The sword swiped harmlessly at the air a full inch away from Sam’s robust tummy.

“Princess, you want to be a knight when you grow bigger, aye?” Watching her, he chuckled fondly at his best friend’s firstborn. 

“Yes!” Standing taller as best as she could, the little girl puffed out her chest and declared proudly. “I want to be a fighter like Aunty Arya and Lady Brienne! I will slay monsters and protect my family.” 

Sam ruffled her raven curls fondly; this little girl was so much like her father. He would say she’s more Stark than Targaryen but the stubbornness and bravery was something both houses shared, they were dominant traits both her parents shared. Only natural they passed onto her. “When you’re older, I’m sure your papa would gladly allow it.”

A forlorn frown appeared on her face. “That’s what papa says all the time! When you’re older! I want to learn to fight but he always says you’re too little, wait till you’re bigger.”

Sam nodded. “I know your papa very well, he never breaks his promises. I’m sure he will train you.”

“I wish to fight now.” Elwynn flopped onto her bed with a huff. “I’ll be four and a half soon, that’s very much grown!”

Ah, the innocence of children. War changes people Sam knew that all too well. It makes you grow up too fast, too soon. With peace settled over the land for the first time in years, he prayed that it stayed, that the children of this new age never have to lose their innocence too early, not like the generations before them did.

“Uncle Sam?”

“What is it, dear child?”

Blinking silently for a few moments, Elwynn spoke quietly, with a slight tremor in her voice: “Is mama in a lot of pain right now? With the babies? I can hear her screaming.”

Sam cursed inwardly, he should have brought her down to the library, further away from where her mother was. This child was too clever, too astute for her age. But he had to be honest. No good would come in lying or covering up facts that a child would know in the future, he believed. “Well, giving birth to a child is something that truly is quite painful for the mother, but it will be over soon. And the pain too, will go away. It’s a happy occurrence, bringing new life to this world, princess. Soon, your mother will be too preoccupied with the children to feel much of the pain. Don’t worry. Besides, aren’t you excited to meet your baby brothers or sisters?”

“Oh yes! I want to show them my books and my sword! And Ghost!” Elwynn grinned. The worry she had before, swiftly left, in its place the excitement and joy of being a big sister. “I’ll be the best sister and protect them!”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Children truly were the purest of beings; smiles and laughter came easy, their worries quickly forgotten. “I’m sure you will be. Teach them all the things that you know, love them and help your mama and papa out with the babies if needed, aye?” 

“I will! Yes!” Elwynn exclaimed jumping up and down on her bed. “I want to meet them! I can’t wait! I’ve waited for years and years and years!” Of course, it had only been a few months. 

“Princess! Watch out!” An exasperated Uncle Sam became a protective mother hen once more. 

 

* * *

 

After an hour of screaming, pushing, of sweat, tears and blood, two tiny, clean and fully fed squirming bundles lay comfortably in their parents arms. The girl snuggled close to her mother’s bosom, dozing while her brother lay with his eyes closed making little gurgling noises with his head resting right by Jon’s heart.

Gilly and Missandei exited the room quietly leaving the family to get acquainted. They shared a triumphant smile. All the effort and anxiety had passed, their job was done. “Let’s go and find the princess.”

Missandei nodded in agreement, carrying the large pile of bloodied sheets in her arms. “Princess Elwynn can finally meet her siblings after waiting impatiently for months.” 

“Look at them, Jon. They’re so precious. I love them so much already.” Dany’s voice was soft and a little hoarse. She was exhausted. Her body demanded sleep but all she wanted to do was be with her children. All three of them. “Where’s Ellie? Did someone go and retrieve her yet?”

“Gilly and Missandei have left to do just that. You just rest, my love.” Jon whispered, not wanting to disturb the babies. A boy and a girl. Looking down at his son, a son that had his blood flowing through his veins. He wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a mere dream. “They really are beautiful. I think they look like you, Dany.” 

The twins had turfs of golden silver hair, not as pale as their mother’s but all Targaryen, little button noses and pouty rose bud lips. Now, if only they’d open their eyes. 

“Oh!” Their little girl smacked her lips, her little hand reaching up to rub at her face. Dany gasped, offering a finger to the baby who grasped it in her tiny hand. Blinking slowly, her eyes fluttered open for the first time revealing pale lilac colored irises. Jon’s eyes welled up with tears. “I was right!” 

“What about him? You don’t know, he could have your brown ones.” Dany leant over to look at her son. Jon ran his thumb gently over the baby’s soft cheek. The baby cooed softly. “I’m sure they will be purple as well, Dany.”

Just then, a giggle came from behind the closed chamber doors, followed by a hesitant knock at the door. Jon and Dany exchanged a knowing look. One of the double doors opened and Sam’s head peeked in. Spotting the rulers with the newborns, a smile broke across his face. “Congratulations, you two! A little girl here has been dying to come and find you.” 

Another giggle erupted. “Can I come in please, mama?” Elwynn perked up, voice muffled by the wood. Sam opened to door wider allowing the princess to poke her head through the gap. Elwynn stood by the door looking at her mama expectantly, biting her bottom lip and hopping on the balls of her feet. 

Dany smiled, how could she deny her darling princess with that face and puppy dog eyes that looked so much like her beloved Jon? Shifting the baby to the crook of her left arm. Opening her right arm to welcome her eldest, she said with a wet chuckle: “Come over here, sweetheart.”

Elwynn’s face lit up with the widest grin. With a little whoop of delight, she ran towards the bed, the blue ribbons in her hair flapping in the air behind her. As she approached her family, she slowed, eyeing the bundles cradled in her parents’ arms. Coming to stand by her mama’s side, she was at a dilemma. She couldn’t see the babies as she was too short. With a frown, she stood on her tip toes with her arms braced against the mattress, neck craned to peer at the babies. Seeing her trying so hard Jon decided to help her out. Gently passing his son over to Dany, he got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He hoisted Elwynn up into his arms with a grunt.  

“Papa! I want to see the babies!” Elwynn giggled kicking her feet as Jon made his way back to his side of the bed. 

Settling himself back down on the bed with his princess in his lap. “There, now you can see them better.”

“We have to be really quiet, my darling. The babies are resting. They don’t like loud noises. So, we have to talk like this.” Jon whispered, tucking a lock of raven hair behind his daughter’s ear. 

Elwynn nodded. She regarded the bundles curiously with a tilt of her head. “They’re so red and small, papa. You said I was small! I’m bigger!” 

Tucking his daughter closer to him, Jon said: “You may be bigger than them, but you’ll always be little to me and your mama.”

“Absolutely.” Dany agreed wholeheartedly. Just like her dragons, no matter how big they got, they will always be her babies. The same goes for the offspring. Offspring, her own flesh and blood, something she never ever dared hope could really happen to her again. Feeling a bit misty eyed she sniffled. In this moment, she felt so, so very glad. 

Elwynn pouted. “I don’t want to stay small. I want to get bigger and stronger to protect the babies!” 

Dany’s heart warmed and simultaneously melted at her daughter’s words. “I know, darling, I know. You’ll grow, don’t you worry. But to us, you’ll always be our darling baby girl.” 

Elwynn considered her mama’s words for a moment before asking: “Will the babies be babies forever?”

A tinkle of a laugh escaped from between Dany’s smiling lips. “To us yes. But they will grow, just like you.”

“Oh....” Elwynn’s little mouth formed an “o” as she dragged out her exclamation. “We can grow up together!”

“Aye, you will.” Jon placed a tender kiss to Elwynn’s head. 

“Would you like hold your baby brother, Ellie?” Dany asked. 

Elwynn’s mouth fell open and a little yell came through. Remembering the need to be quiet, she slapped her hands over her mouth. Eyes alight with glee, she nodded at her mama enthusiastically. 

Jon placed Elwynn on the bed to sit fully in between him and Dany. “You have to keep very still.” He urged. Ellie sat with her back straight as a rod and still as a rock. Dany chuckled and placed the baby in Ellie’s lap. Jon then took her small hand and placed it under the baby’s head to support his still fragile skull. Elwynn’s eyes widened at the peculiar sensation of the small, warm weight in her lap and under her palm. Staring fascinated at the little human being, her eyes roamed over his miniature features, eyes, nose, ears, eyebrows, mouth. She had never seen someone smaller than her before and a sense of responsibility blossomed as a pleasant weight on her chest. She was a big sister to these babies. Elwynn jumped as her brother stretched his arm out of his blanket in a yawn. Her sudden movement coaxed a soft whimper from the infant. The trio watched as his eyes blinked open, just a slit before they closed again but just a glimpse was enough. It was just as Jon had expected, his irises were purple. 

Elwynn look at her brother, and then she lifted her head to look at her mama. She peered deeply, unblinking, into her mama’s eyes. Lilac met lilac. Dany smiled bemusedly at her child, but went with it anyway and stared right back with an eyebrow quirked, gently rocking the baby in her arms. Mother and daughter stared at each other before Ellie stated, satisfied with her observations: “We have the same eyes!”

Jon laughed: “Aye, you do.” Looking over the top of Elwynn’s head at Dany he informed her smugly: “I told you so.” Dany stuck out her tongue at him playfully. Jon cupped Dany’s cheek tenderly, caressing her flushed skin with the blade of his thumb. His breath caught as she leant into his touch. A small tired smile tugged at her lips, yet the gleam in her eyes twinkled brightly. Gods, she was stunning, even after pushing two living beings out of her uterus. Oh how he loved her, so very much. Placing a kiss to his palm, her eyes spoke for her as they met his, conveying all the love she felt for him in return.

“Why do they look the same?” Elwynn broke the tender moment between her parents with a curious question. 

Jon stroked Elwynn’s hair. “Well, they are twins. That’s why they look alike.” 

“Twins?”

“Yes. It means two babies who look like one another that are born together at the same time, sweetheart.” Dany supplied, kissing her precious girl’s head. 

“Hello, baby twins, I’m your big sister! It’s nice to meet you.” Elwynn greeted the babies cheerily. Her smile however, soon morphed into a contemplative frown. “Mama, what do I call them?”

“Jon, we haven’t given them names yet!” Dany said with a laugh. So caught up in the wonder of the two newborns that they completely forgotten to name them.  

Jon laughed along with her. “We haven’t have we? We’ve just been calling the babies, babies all this while.”

“Papa, that’s silly!” 

“It is, isn’t it. Hmm.... let’s see.” Jon scratched his chin in thought. “How about... Arielle for the girl?” 

“Arielle Targaryen. I like it, it’s a pretty name.” Dany gave little Arielle’s pouty lips a light graze with the pad of her finger. Her little hand came up to rub at her mouth. Dany beamed down at her. “Hello, my darling Arielle.”

“Arielle? Like the mermaid princess from my bedtime story, papa!” Elwynn turned to look at Jon excitedly. 

“Aye, just like the little mermaid. Just a slight difference in spelling.” Jon replied with a smile. Elwynn looked so much like Dany when her eyes shone with joy. He wondered what the babies would grow to be.. Would they look like their Targaryen ancestors with their silver hair and purple eyes? Or would they have a bit of Stark woven in?  

“As for our son? What about Aedon? There hasn’t been an Aedon before.” Dany suggested. 

“Aedon Targaryen.” Jon experimented with the name, letting it roll off his tongue. “Aedon. It sounds strong and noble.” Holding the baby’s little fist in his hand, giving it a shake. “It suits a growing boy well.”

“Welcome to the family Aedon and Arielle Targaryen.” Dany cooed at her sleeping children. 

 

* * *

 

As the afternoon drew on, Jon noticed Dany’s energy draining. His tired wife was succumbing to sleep. Each time she started to doze, she’d shake herself awake. He knew that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her children.  

“You need to rest, my love. You’re exhausted.” Jon chuckled, running a hand through her hair. Dany hummed at the soothing feel of his fingers. 

“I’m not tired yet.” She protested stubbornly.  

“You are, love. You just gave birth. You  _need_  to rest. The babies need to sleep as well.” His fingers never ceasing in their motions, lulling her to sleep, drawing out a yawn from her. “They’ll be here when you wake, my love. We have all the time in the world to spend with them.” 

Dany yawned again, nodding slowly releasing a sigh. Raising her arms to hand Arielle to Jon to transfer the babe to her crib. “Alright. I suppose I am a bit tired. Make sure Ellie gets her nap too?”

“Awww mama! I’m not tired! They don’t do much but I want to play with them more.” Clasping Aedon to her, Elwynn sounded her objections out loud not even bothering to be quiet anymore. 

Jon took Arielle carefully into his arms and brought her to one of two cribs beside their bed, gently laying her down and placing a baby blanket over her and smoothing it down. Turning, he came face to face with his upset little princess. Coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, he wrapped an arm around both his children, Aedon still sound asleep in Ellie’s arms. He had to smile, looking at her tiny pout and drawn down lips. She looked utterly endearing. As if Tormund didn’t tease him enough for being completely besotted with Dany, add his daughters to the mix? Tormund would never let him live it down. Jon didn’t mind it one bit at all though. His girls could have their little fingers wrapped around him for all he cared. 

“Ellie, your brother needs to sleep so he can grow. Sooner than you know, you’d be able to play with him. You could show him how to fight with your sword.” Watching the frown turn right side up and grow into a grin, he knew he got her. 

“Here then!” Ellie willingly offered Aedon to her papa. Jon scooped him up and rose to place him in the empty crib. As he did for Arielle, he laid a soft blanket over the babe. 

Leaning forward, he placed little kisses to their foreheads. “Sleep well, my children.”

My children. Jon still couldn’t believe it, could't fathom how fortunate he was.

When he returned to the bed, Dany was already lost in her dreams with a hand curled into a fist on the pillow by her head, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. His queen did so well and he thought he couldn’t love her anymore than he already did. Leaving Dany to her much needed rest with a lingering peck to her lips. Jon swept Ellie up into his arms, tossing her into the air, making her squeal as they exited the room.

“Now, why don’t you and I go and prepare a surprise for your mama?” 

“I don’t have to nap today? Yay!” Elwynn clapped her hands together happily.

“Since today is a special day, you don’t have to. This shall be our little secret.” Tickling Elwynn’s protruding belly, savouring in her laughter, Jon winked conspiratorially at his daughter. Elwynn’s cherubic cheeks were flushed from laughter as she squirmed to get away from her father’s fingers.

“Papa!” Elwynn shrieked. Jon smiled. He’d been doing that so much since the light returned to Westeros he wondered how his cheeks weren’t aching yet. 

 

* * *

 

“Come on, Ghost!” Elwynn ran ahead of her papa through the garden with Ghost nipping at her heels, his tail wagging erratically. Her sandaled feet slapping noisily at the gravel floor with every footfall. 

Jon strolled at a leisurely pace behind them, looking at the flowers lining the stone paths they were walking on, deciding which to pick. When they first conquered Kingslanding, this place was as far from home as could be. It wasn’t the North. The weather was swelteringly warm and the people were foreign.

Rebuilding, reordering, reshaping this city into something of a semblance to the image Dany had in her mind for a better future for this world was no easy feat. There was still much to be done for the whole of Westeros before the wheel could be destroyed, to create a world free from slavery and a cast system that only benefited the rich, where everyone had freewill.  

In this foreign land, his only solace was Dany. She was the closest thing to a home. Home was where the heart was, wasn’t it? His heart belonged with her and hers with him. His life had changed so much since meeting his queen, things that he had never even dared to dream of came light. Shortly after the first time they made love, the notion of a child with their blood, his blood began to take root in his mind. However, if Dany really were barren as she presumed herself to be, he wouldn’t mind. He would have been content if it was just the two of them together. Their love was more than enough for him. 

Sometimes though, life can be kind. She grants you miracles when you least expect it. He had an inkling that it could happen but Dany was adamant that she could bear no children. To her astonishment, Elwynn was conceived shortly after their return to Kingslanding after their whirlwind honeymoon trip around Essos. Jon supposed that he would have his wife’s ex lover to thank for that burst of jealousy which led to a night of delicious pleasure, in turn leading to his child’s conception.

Jon still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he was now a father of not one but three children and none of them had the last name Snow. They would never have to suffer the way he did, under the scrutiny, the bullying and belittling of the people around them. Instead, they would be loved and treated kindly with respect. He would make sure of it. 

“Papa! Will this flower do?” 

Elwynn’s bright voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present. Striding over to where his daughter stood, Jon studied the blossom she held in her hand by the stem. 

“Good choice, Ellie!” Jon gave her head a pat. Elwynn smiled toothily up at her papa. In her hand was a purple orchid. Phalaenopsis Orchids grew solely in the heated Winterfell greenhouses but here in Kingslanding, they thrived in the warmth, under the sun. Their purple geometrical petals were smooth as satin, the color was a shade that reminded him of Dany’s eyes when they flared with anger or that fierce determination when she wanted something done. Also, during their more risqué night time moments. Her eyes turned so dark as if she wanted to eat him up whole and he thought he was the hungry wolf. His queen was a ravenous dragon in bed. Shaking his head ruefully, it had been a while since they made love properly. Throughout her pregnancy, there were some nights where she grew restless with a desperation that aroused him to no end, but they never went all the way, afraid to hurt the babies so they sufficed with oral talents, roving fingers or some gentle slow sex with the help of creativity. Oh how he missed her unbidden, writhing body under his, above him, in control. His libido couldn’t wait till Dany had recuperated fully. 

”This would do perfectly.” Cutting off a blossom with his blade, he handed it to Elwynn to hold. 

“We need more, papa.”

“Aye, we do. Let’s walk around.” Reaching down to offer her his hand, Elwynn wrapped her free hand around his ring and pinkie fingers. Enfolding her tiny hand in his as best as he could, they resumed their stroll through the gardens. 

The sun shone down on father, child and wolf, bathing them in a warm golden light. Jon pointed out the different names of the plants he was knowledgeable about as Elwynn skipped through the rows of multicolored shrubbery, stopping at the various ponds scattered about the garden to watch the koi fishes swim and splash. Occasionally, the crisp, carefree laughter of a child rang loud and clear through the air accompanied by her father’s rumbly chuckles. 

The bouquet of flowers for Dany grew as the afternoon turned to evening.. It consisted of a myriad of colorful blooms. There were purple orchids, yellow Peruvian lilies and sunflowers that Jon deemed necessary for their meanings. Elwynn also picked out some Queen Anne’s lace, Baby’s Breath and lavender. Why you may ask? 

“Because they’re pretty.” Elwynn would explain with a simple shrug. 

They also managed to pick out blossoms for Gilly and Missandei. A bunch of Stocks that were also aptly named Gilliflowers for Gilly and some Camellias for Missendai as a sign of the gratitude for all that they’ve done for them.

“Do you think we have enough flowers, sweetheart?” Jon asked. “Ellie?” Looking back he realized she had stopped walking. She was slumped over with her arms draped around Ghost’s body. The flowers in her hands were slipping from her fingers, in fact majority of them were already on the floor, gathered into a small pile. Elwynn was sound asleep on her feet.

Jon wished he had something other than his mind to capture the hilarious sight. With a guffaw of laughter, he ambled over to them. Jon’s very patient animal companion, well he was more Elwynn’s now than Jon’s, sat unmoving supporting his princess.  

“Good boy, Ghost. You’ve been such a great protector to Ellie. Thank you.” Ghost’s bushy tail thumped rhythmically on the stone floor. 

“I pray you have even more patience from here on out. Soon, you’ll have two more young charges to look after. They’ll be clambering all over you.” Jon could just visualize his three babies clinging to the wolf, pulling at his ears and tail, crawling between his paws, taking naps on his belly. Ghost replied him with a grunt, already resigned to his role as designated babysitter. Jon chuckled. “Don’t fret boy, I’ll make sure they don’t pull all your fur off.”

Shifting his attention to his daughter. The excitement of the day, finally wearing off. “Alright, let’s get you off to bed.” 

Elwynn remained oblivious to the world as Jon trudged back into the Red Keep with her arms and legs around her father’s neck and upper torso like a koala bear clinging to a eucalyptus tree. Nearing his and Dany’s bedchamber, he happened upon Missandei who had just finished checking in on the queen and the twins.

“Your Highness.” With a slight bow, Missandei greeted Jon in hush tones so as to not disturb the slumbering child. 

Jon gave her an acknowledging nod. “Is Dany still asleep?”

“Yes, she is. She did wake to eat and feed to babies earlier though but promptly fell back to sleep after. They must be tired.” Missandei replied. 

“Aye. Understandably so.”

“Your Highness, do you need any help with putting the princess to bed? I could do it. You should go be with the queen.” Missandei offered.

“It’s aright. Ellie will be sleeping with us tonight. Oh and these are for you.” Jon presented Missandei with the bunch of Camellias. “Thank you so much for today. Also, for being here, for being a good friend.” 

Missandei shook her head, waving her hands profusely. “I couldn’t, your Highness. Besides, there’s no need to thank me. The queen saved me all those years ago. Without her, I wouldn’t be here today. I should be thanking you instead.” 

“I insist that you accept these. My children wouldn’t be here without  _your_  help.” Jon pushed the flowers into her hands, not taking no for an answer. “And, you should go and get some rest. Our family still needs your help. Especially, with raising these future trouble makers.” He added, smiling sheepishly.

“I’m sure they will be a handful. However, handful or not, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Good night, your Highness.” 

“Good night.” 

Jon would hand Gilly her flowers in the morning.

 

* * *

 

The heavy wooden door creaked inwards as Jon shouldered it open. It sounded almost deafening against the quietness of the chamber within. A sliver of light shone in to the dimly lit bedchambers through the gap between the doors. Slipping in swiftly, Jon backed into the door pushing it close. It shut with an equally resounding creak. Jon cringed, hoping that he didn’t wake any of the occupants. 

“Jon, is that you?” Dany’s sleepy voice came from the bed. 

So much for not waking anyone, Jon thought with a wince. 

“Aye, it’s me.” Quickly placing the surprise bouquet on the writing table in the adjoining solar, away from where Dany could see them, he strode over to their bed. 

Squinting her sleep blurred eyes at him. Noticing Jon carrying Elwynn, she lifted the covers to allow her under them. “Why is Ellie still in her day clothes?”

Untangling his child’s arms and legs from his body, he laid her gently in the middle of their bed. “Umm... well, after you fell asleep, we spent some time in the gardens.” 

Jon removed her sandals gingerly, thankful that she could sleep through anything. Dropping a peck to Dany’s cheek, Jon left to get ready for bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Elwynn shifted unconsciously on the bed, twisting her body towards Dany in search of her mother. “Mama...” She murmured, cuddling up to Dany with a leg looped around Dany’s waist as she nudged her cheek along her mama’s shoulder. Curling an arm around her, Dany pulled her close, burying her nose in Elwynn’s hair. Elwynn smelled of perspiration, vanilla and a hint of lavender. To Dany, she smelled just perfect, just as a child should, of innocence and purity. 

Silently, Jon slid under the covers and settled the sheets over them. Releasing a sigh as the cool silk touched his skin, he shifted to lie on his side. Dany was watching him with a smile, her gaze soft and full of affection. His queen was mesmerizing. In her eyes he could see the reflection of candlelight from the lit candles around the room.

“Hello, my love.” Jon’s heart flip-flopped in his chest. 

“Hello.” Dany echoed. “I wondered where you went. I missed you while I slept.” She confessed quietly. 

Inching himself closer to her, Jon took her face in his hands. His eyes drifted shut as he touched his lips to hers, placing little consecutive soft pecks to her plump rose bud lips. It wasn’t enough for her though. Dany yanked him even closer to her by the neck, demanding that he kiss her more thoroughly. Parting her lips with his tongue, he dove in for a taste. He felt her melt into the kiss with a moan. She tasted divine, a taste he would never tire of. His stomach did a flip at the fervour and passion as she reciprocated in kind, lips engaged in an amorous tango. Her kisses took his breath away and turned his mind to mush, in a very intoxicating way. 

Their passionate lip lock would gave gone on much longer if it weren’t for the sudden kick to Jon’s stomach. They broke apart stunned, with Jon clutching at his tummy with an “Oof!”

Pressing a fist to her lips, in attempt to suppress her laughter. “Your daughter has very strong legs.” 

“Aye, she does. Oh god that hurt.” Jon exclaimed exaggeratedly, sounding winded. 

“Oh, please. You’ve endured much worse than that. Don’t be a wimp!” Dany teased with a roll of her eyes.

A bark of laughter escaped from between her lips behind her fingers. Her laughter brought out his own. The lovers laughed together for long moments before Jon turned serious. 

“I love you.” He uttered with a small smile still etched on his lips. It seemed to be a permanent feature on his face lately. 

“I love you too. Sleep well, my king. Don’t think you’re just going to get away with letting Ellie skip her nap.” Dany glared at him sternly. At least she tried to but failed miserably by the smirk quirking at her lips.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”  

With good night kisses to their children, the family drifted off to dreamland. Come morning, ravens would be sent out announcing the arrival of the new royals. This night, it was just for them, papa, mama and their three dear children.

 

* * *

 

Dany woke to wet smooches being littered all over her face. There was only one cheeky little rascal who could be the culprit. Well, her father was a suspect as well, having used the same tactic to wake her in the past, one of his more innocent methods. The others, let’s just say shouldn’t be done in front of their children. 

“Good morning, mama!” Another sloppy kiss landed on Dany’s nose before leaving with a wet smack.

Bumping her nose with her daughter’s, Dany’s fingers trailed upwards to tickle Elwynn. Her arms opened to engulf the child in a hug. Elwynn’s giggles were music to her ears. “Good morning, my baby.” 

“Seems like someone has taken over my job of waking you.” Came Jon’s husky, sleepy voice, catching their attention.

“Good morning, papa!” Elwynn pounced, turning her assault to Jon’s face, attacking him with her kisses. Dany observed them. Her husband and child with their sleep mussed curls, their laughters mingling. His deep and hearty, hers sweet and light, like a gentle brook flowing through a forest. Dany’s heart felt so full that it threatened to burst out of her chest. Gradually though, their laughter turned hush and they started whispering secretively to one another. Bobbing her head vehemently, Ellie sniggered. The princess then whispered a not so quiet “Yes!”. Dany watched on, curious of what Jon and Ellie were whispering about. Suddenly, he got up and headed to the solar with Ellie in tow. Leaving a bewildered Dany in bed.

“What’s happening?” The puzzled Queen asked. Getting no reply, she slowly pushed herself up to sit, leaning against the headboard, deciding to check on the babies. They must be hungry by now she thought and as if on cue, the twins started to cry. Dany’s heart clenched at their cries. She hated it when her children cried. “Mama’s coming. Hush now.”

“Do you need some help, love?” 

Glancing up, Dany saw Jon and Elwynn who had a huge bouquet of flowers in her arms. “I suppose these will have to wait.” Jon pointed to the flowers. “It’s your surprise if you hadn’t figured it out already.” 

Dany shook her head at her romantic of a husband. Their little tradition was back. It still amazed her that he was so well versed in botany. It’s been a good eight years since he started this tradition. Her box of flowers grew incrementally with each year, along with the love she held for him, deepening with each passing day. Every flower she knew held different significances to his emotions and what he wished to express to her. After all, actions spoke louder than words. That much was true. His actions always gave her a clear indication of what he wanted. Now, he had even recruited their child to surprise her. Oh, how she loved him so. “Thank you so much. I haven’t seen them clearly yet, but I know I’ll love them.”

Elwynn placed the flowers on the foot bed before climbing onto it on all fours, to sit by her mama while Jon moved over to lift the twins out of their cribs. Dany tugged at the strings holding her nightgown close. Tugging it loose, she slipped the sleeves off her shoulders to free her breasts. Silently communicating, the king and queen worked in synch with Jon passing one child after the other over to Dany who then cradled them to her chest. The babies latched on to her nipples and began to suckle hungrily. Dany winced a little at the sensation, but soon relaxed, watching her children feed with a tender smile. Joining her on the bed once more, Jon placed an arm around her waist as Dany came to rest her body against his. A breath caught in his throat. It was a beautiful sight that touched his heart deeply, bonding of mother and children. He still remembered when he witnessed it the first time with Elwynn. This time was just as magical as the last. He placed a kiss to his wife’s bare shoulder. 

“They are famished.” Jon mused. Dany’s response came as a contented hum. Elwynn watched with them as well, fascinated by the babies. They seemed very happy to be attached to their mama, sucking away. After a few more enthusiastic sucks, their lips fell away with a pop. Handing Aedon over to Jon to burp him, Dany focused on Arielle. With her chin resting on Dany’s shoulder in an upright position Dany gave Arielle several light pats to the shoulder. Eventually, a loud belch bubbled up the baby’s throat. This elicited a laugh from Elwynn. 

“The babies are full? Did they eat breakfast already?”

“Mhmm. All full and sated.” Dany gave Elwynn a tap to her button nose. Being a queen paled to being a mother, Dany had to admit. Since the birth of her first child, she had made it her point to take part in raising her babies as much as she could. She didn’t want to miss a thing. Knowing that these children were her own, Dany relished in it. Despite the late nights and the lack of sleep she had inkling were to come, she wouldn’t change a thing. The witch had lied. Her husband was right after all, a witch certainly was not the most reliable source of information. Her womb had quickened and her children were the evidence.

When the babies were back in their cribs, Elwynn brought the bouquet over to her mama, gifting it to her. “Do you like them mama?” Elwynn asked. Her voice small, dying to know her mama’s feedback.

“I do, very much so. Thank you, my darling.” Stroking Elwynn’s chubby cheek with the backs of her fingers, Dany received the flowers from her outstretched hands. 

The blossoms were gorgeous. The colors were so vivid. Purple, yellow, white and green of the leaves and stems created a lovely floral arrangement of contrasting hues. Turning to Jon, Dany bit her lip, with an expectant wiggle of her brows, she inquired coyly: “What did you want to tell me this time?”

Winking at his queen, Jon cleared his throat. “I’m going to need an assistant for this task. Hmm.... I wonder who would volunteer?”

Elwynn raised her hand up high in the air, waving it eagerly, squirming excitedly. “Me! Papa! Pick me!”

Pretending to finally notice her, Jon exclaimed: “Ah, the princess is so very brave! Thank you, young one. You shall be my helper in this presentation to the queen.” Jon considered the blossoms for a second, wondering where he should begin, feeling a petal between his forefinger and thumb. ”This one might be a bit tricky to name.” Tapping his chin, as an expression of thinking, Jon said.

“What is it? I don’t know it.” Elwynn perked up.

“It’s called the Peruvian Lily also know as Alstroemeria. It is mainly a symbol of devotion. Another important meaning that it has is, change. The multitude of changes that happens in a relationship.” A wistful smile emerged on his face. Taking Dany’s hand in his he laced their fingers together, like the countless times he’s done since he fell for this awe inspiring, formidable woman, Jon allowed his play acting to fall away. This required all of him, the true him.  

“When I pledged myself to you so many years ago, I never imagined myself being able to get to a point in my life that allowed me to be truly happy.” Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he continued. “We’ve been through so much together, Dany. Pain, loss, victory and delight. So much has changed since we met. Just like the twisted way the leaves grow from the stem, the twists and turns we have faced will not lessen. Some may be new and wonderful. Some might be unpleasant, challenging ones.” Squeezing her fingers, he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her palm, he vowed: “No matter the odds, we’ll do it together, like everything we’ve done thus far. I’ll weather them with you.”

“Jon...” Her heart filled, pushing the tears up like a tide from the middle of her chest, up to her nose. It tingled, as her eyes grew blurry. A crooked smile wobbled across Jon’s lips. There were tears in his eyes as well. They’ve come so far together. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, clearing his throat a few times, blinking rapidly to clear away the tears, Jon continued. “Our next flower is this one, this fairly unique one. I believe this was a flower you picked out, Ellie?”

“Yes! I did.” Ellie beamed, thankfully oblivious to the shift in emotions that her parents experienced. “What is it?” 

“It’s called an Orchid.” Jon informed her. “It’s meaning is very obvious. Can you guess? I’ll give you a hint.” Keeping his voice low, mouthing by her ear. “It’s something that your mama is.” 

“Mama is...” Propping up her chin up with a palm, Elwynn considered her mama. “Mama is.... beautiful!”

“You are very good at this, Ellie! Your mama is very beautiful indeed.” Dany rolled her eyes at him with a huff. Jon swung their joint hands playfully between them, eliciting a smile to chase away her tears. “Something else your mama has is strength.” Looking at her pointedly, Jon stated as a matter of fact. “She is the strongest person I know. Fearless, brave, a fierce protector of the underdog and the weak, the breaker of chains. She is strong for enduring so much, ever since she was little, like you, Ellie. She endured the brutality of horrible people and survived.” 

Elwynn gawped at her mama, full of admiration for her brave mama.

“She’s strong because she dared to be afraid, she dared to care for people other than herself. She’s strong because she stayed when she could have easily left.” Jon reflected on his wife’s deeds. She could have abandoned the unfortunate slaves easily, but she didn’t. She stayed and made sure that they were free. “She’s strong because she brought you and your siblings to this world. She’s strong because she is your mother. A mother who will do anything to protect her young.”

The tears were returning once more. “Is the whole point of the gift to make me cry, Jon?” Sucking in a deep breath, she released it shakily. 

“If they are tears of joy then, aye.” Jon’s thumbs brushed away errant tears that slipped out and rolled down her cheeks. “The things I’ve said are all the truth.”

Grabbing onto the hand by her face, Dany linked their fingers together and brought them, intertwined to her chest, where her heart pounded away. “You don’t know how much I love you, dear husband.” She declared ardently.

“I think I have an idea, because I love you so very much, dear wife. Equally as much.” Jon threw her a smug grin. His brown dark eyes, soft and filled with adoration for his queen. “Let’s continue to the next flower shall we?”

Dany nodded not trusting her voice. Biting onto her bottom lip to suppress the flow of moisture that was starting to overflow.

“The next and last flower is.... another yellow one. It’s called a sunflower. Do you know why, Ellie?”

“It looks like the sun!” Elwynn spread her fingers and placed them by her head, mimicking the rays a sun would have on a warm cloudless day. 

“That’s correct.” Jon praised. “Do you know what it means, dear princess?”

Elwynn shook her head at her papa. Her inquisitive eyes, wide and bright. 

“They have various meanings, the predominant ones being, brightness and joy.”

“Are you happy, papa?” 

“Aye, so very happy.” Tossing Dany a radiant smile, Jon muttered. “For my beautiful wife is a miracle, the best thing that has ever happened to me since I was brought back to life, literally. She has given me her love and three darling children. For that, I am thankful and extremely happy.” Looking deep into her eyes, he uttered the next words: “Daenerys, you brighten up my world. You are the light of my life.”

Jon’s intense gaze was so passionate. Dany’s heart stuttered before resuming a staccato beat, drumming against her ribcage. 

“What about the rest of the flowers? Do they mean anything? Something else I should know about?” Dany asked looking down at the purple and pink blooms.  

“They’re pretty, mama! Like you!” Elwynn supplied with a grin and a shrug.  

Jon gave Dany a shrug too. “They do have meanings, but Ellie here chose them because they reminded her of you.”

“Oh!” Dany’s voice wobbled, the dam of tears from before sprung free, falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. “This is the most precious floral gift you have ever given me. I love you both so, so much!”

Spreading her arms wide, she welcomed her family into her embrace.

“I love you too, mama!” Elwynn leapt forward into her mama’s arms.

Jon encircled them both, in a big bear hug, meeting Dany’s lips halfway in a kiss that tasted of salt from their combined tears and a sweetness that he could feel in his heart. It was love, warm and fuzzy within their hearts, an unconditional one.

This, this was what Dany had always wanted, what she had always dreamt of. She didn’t have a house with the red door or the lemon tree from her childhood, but the feeling that memory evoked in her, was one she felt, acutely, every moment of every day since she met her king. It was the sense of belonging. She had a family, children. She was finally, truly and completely home. Daenerys Targaryen wasn’t the last of her kind. She wasn’t alone in this world anymore.

As for Jon, he never wanted anything much than to be more than a lowly bastard. What he didn’t know as a bastard of Winterfell was that he was never who he always perceived himself to be, he was so much more. His life would take a drastic turn the moment he sailed South. The tides would take him towards an ally, a confidant, an equal, and a lover. All embodied in a beautiful foreign queen. Together, they would discover a new destiny for themselves as well as for the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a pretty interesting one to write. However, having not written in a while made me feel a bit rusty. Have to admit, i am a little worried. Do tell me if you guys liked little Elwynn and the twins! Writing for a child again was pretty fun :). Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
